merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgana's Wardrobe
The ' Wardrobe '''of the former Lady Morgana Pendragon has a wider variety of clothing and accessories than any other character. Throughout the series she has worn several different outfits to numerous occasions, and just during every day life. Being royalty, every one of her dresses, capes, and pieces of jewellery are exquisite and simply beautiful. From her silky, colourful gowns, to her dark, lacey dress in series 4 and 5, Morgana's wardrobe consists of a large amount of various items . Morgana enjoys wearing clothing that complement her striking features, including her dark hair and light eyes. As a Lady of Camelot Katie McGrath Behind The Scenes Series 3-5.jpg Merlin153.jpg Merlin208 0559.jpg Merlin247.png Merlin320.png Merlin386.png Morgana's_wardrobe.jpg|Throughout the series Merlin491.jpg Morgana_8.png Merlin787.jpg Merlin492.jpg Merlin296.png Merlin509.jpg Merlin520.jpg Merlin544.jpg Merlin567.jpg Merlin574.jpg Merlin578.png Merlin630.jpg Merlin640.jpg Merlin644.jpg Merlin647.jpg Merlin649.png Merlin651.jpg Merlin692.jpg Morgana's Healing Braclet.jpeg Morgana's green dress.jpg Morgana dress.jpg Morgana dress season 3 2.jpg Morgana in epic cape.jpg Morgana pretty!.jpg Morgana red dress.jpg merlin718.jpg merlin720.jpg merlin722.jpg merlin742.jpg merlin743.jpg merlin756.jpg merlin794.jpg merlin811.jpg merlin826.jpg merlin834.jpg merlin837.jpg merlin838.jpg merlin839.jpg merlin909.jpg merlin840.jpg merlin938.jpg merlin939.jpg merlin848.jpg 48morg.jpg 26morg.jpg merlin1121.png merlin1124.png merlin725.jpg merlin771.jpg merlin785.jpg merlin796.jpg merlin1126.jpg 580px-Morgana_in_nightgown184239 13.jpg 185px-Morgana_undercoat183929.jpg merlin1136.png merlin1133.jpg merlin1139.png merlin1140.png merlin1141.png Merlin494.png Merlin888.jpg merlin625.jpg Merlin490.jpg merlin949.jpg merlin787.jpg 37 (2).jpg 37 (1).jpg 36morgana.jpg Merlin108_0389.jpg Merlin108_0939.jpg Merlin300.png 35morgana.jpg cloaked morgana.jpg morgana s1 ep1.jpg m.jpg Diapositiva10-1.jpg Evil-Morgana-the-lady-of-evil-11428418-1000-1500.jpg Picture7.jpg Picture8.jpg Merlin1227.png Merlin1231.png Merlin1233.png 082.jpg normal_027.jpg normal_009_03.jpg Morgana-morgana-32807456-500-600.png 078.jpg normal_021.jpg normal_000276.jpg Lady-Morgana-morgana-30141029-500-281.png Merlin1355.jpg Merlin1369.jpg Merlin1365.jpg Morgana-s-fabulous-dresses-morgana-28820752-245-300.png As a High Priestess Morgana 1 wardrobe.png Morgana 2 wardrobe.png Morgana 3 wardrobe.png Morgana 4 wardrobe.png Cap-00139morg.jpeg Cap-00124.jpeg merlin1038.jpg merlin1049.jpg merlin1083.jpg merlin1004.jpg cap-001324x1.jpeg cap-001424x1.jpeg Merlin401.jpeg cap-00008.jpeg Morganaswordinthestone.jpg merlin1064.jpg merlin1042.jpg morgana_evil.jpg Morgana23.jpg Morgana4.jpg 11.jpg 2b.jpg The dark tower morgana.jpg Hilda1.png Morgana Katie McGrath-15.jpg necklace.jpg Merlin1332.jpg Trivia * Gwen and Morgana have each worn an outfit of the others’; in The Beginning of the End, Morgana wears Gwen’s usual pale red and off-white dress, with her homespun brick red cloak, when trying to get Mordred out of the city. And in Lancelot and Guinevere, when bandits lose Morgana, they decide to pass the injured Gwen off as her, so they can get paid by feared bandit leader Hengist- she wears Morgana’s signature gown; purple satin, embroidered with gold/ sheer teal and gold overlay, with her cherry red velvet cloak. *Katie McGrath described her series 4 appearance as "A Goth Jessica Rabbit". *Morgana's clothes seem to reflect her journey from a lady to a dark witch. *She is also one of the two characters, the other being Morgause, to wear both armours suited for combat and High Priestess dresses suited for a priestess of the Old Religion. }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: 90%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background: #4A4A4A}}" | [[Wardrobes|'Wardrobes]] |- | style="font-size: 90%; padding: 0.5em 1em" |Arthur • Gwen • Merlin • Morgause • Gwaine • Lancelot • Leon • Elyan • Percival • Catrina • Gaius • Morgana • Uther • Sophia • Agravaine • Mordred Category:Attire Category:Wardrobes Category:Morgana's possessions Category:Images of Morgana Pendragon Category:Real World